


Descendants Gay One-Shots

by JayBerry



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Disney, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Movie: Descendants 2, Movie: Descendants 3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBerry/pseuds/JayBerry
Summary: Its a book of gay one-shots of the characters from the movie Descendants 1,2, and 3. It has some original characters sprinkled in there too.
Relationships: Ben/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Jay, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Original Male Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. Info

If you want to make a request about the one-shot then just dm me or comment on this chapter. If you want to get specific with a prompt then be my guest. I will do smut, can't promise it will be good.

I'm just saying this now, I won't upload regularly. I'm a high school student I got things to do. But I will try to upload often.

And to the one person who may read this book, U DA BEST❤❤❤.


	2. Jay x Ben: Truth or dare

Ben's POV:

We had just won another Tourney game and we were celebrating. We threw a party in one of the ballrooms. The was food, games, booze. We were all drunk, stoned, and stupid. There were no adults supervising the party, so we did whatever we wanted. I was in the corner drinking with Jay, Carlos, Harry, and Gil.

"Hey, guyssss. Let's play truuuth or DARE" Harry said drunkenly.

"Your ooooonnn." Carlos replied, also drunk.

"Wooooo" Jay and Gil cheered. They were all really wasted, while I only drank a cup of wine. Needless to say, I was relatively sober. We all gathered around and sat in a circle.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Gil asked

"Dare! I ain't no biiiiitch." Harry replied.

"Alright Harry, I dare you to go over there and give Chad's ass a BIG OLD SMACK."

"That's it? Childs play!" Harry yelled. He got up and wobbled over to where Chad was leaning on a table. He pulled his hand back really far and I realized drunk truth or dare may not be the best idea. Harry's hand forcefully smack Chad hard in the arse.

"IN THE NAME OF AURADON WHY!" Chad yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry laughed and ran back over to us. We all laid on the floor, completely overtaken by laughter. We started to regain our composure. Jay got up and sauntered over to bring a bottle of more alcohol. He sat down and we continued the game.

"Carlos, truuth or dare." Harry spills out

"Truth." Carlos Responds.

"Biiiitch!" Jay Slurs

"Okay Carlos, is it truee that you *snickers* fucked Chad in the locker r-o-o-o-om." Harry says through laughter.

"You better fucking believe it's true." Carlos takes a swig from the bottle, "Some of the best sex I've had." I crack up and take a sip of my wine. "Okay, Jaaay. If I'm such a bitch, then truth or dare."

"Dare" Jay said proudly.

" I dare youuuu, to KISS BEN." Carlos says with a mile-long smile plastered on his face. I look over at Jay and his face is beet red. I start to blush too. He takes a deep breath and takes a large gulp of alcohol. He gets up and crashes his lips into mine. I feel it all: sparks, butterflies, fireworks you name it. He breaks away and is even redder than before, which seemed impossible. I feel dazed and happy. The game continues and soon enough everyone is leaving the party. I turn from the snack table to see Jay stumbling through the ballroom doors. I start to walk towards him and I see him start falling. I run over to him and catch him before he hits the ground. I think of the possibilities and decide to take him back home with me. I'll get him cleaned up and in bed to keep him safe.

Time Skip

Jay's POV:

I woke up with a splitting headache. I crack my eyes open but quickly close them due to the light trickling through the curtains. I open my eyes slowly and look to my left to check on Carlos. He wasn't there. In fact, his bed wasn't there. I sit up completely and realize that I'm not in my dorm. I lift up the sheets to see if I had pants on and I did. I let out a sigh of relief. I was about to get up when the door to the room opened. I see Ben step in. OH GAWD WHAT AM I DOIN IN BEN'S BED?!

"Good, you're awake." He said in his sweet voice.

"Yeah, but um... how do I say this? Not to be rude or anything but, why am I in your bed?" I question.

"You don't remember?" He asked. I shook my head at him.

"Well, after we won the game we threw a party. You and everyone else got blackout drunk and you passed out on your way home. You don't remember the actual party do you?" He questioned.

"No, everything is really fuzzy and blurry. Why? Wait, did I do something embarrassing?" I panicked.

"Actually we kissed. A-and I kinda liked it." He said with the prettiest smile.

"Well if it was so good, let's do it again so I'll remember this time." And with that, he leaned in and our lips met.


	3. OCxCarlosxBenxJay: Part 1

Chase DeVil was the brother of Carlos DeVil. He had snow-white hair and crystal blue eyes. He was the more evil brother, and the more loved brother. Curella didn't treat him as bad as she did Carlos, not saying that she didn't treat him badly. After all, it was still the isle, and she was still a villain. Chase would always try to protect his brother because he loved him (maybe a little too much). Chase on the other was more powerful that Carlos could ever imagine. He had the third strongest magic on the isle, challenged only by Hades' ember and Maleficent's scepter. The only difference is he doesn't need an object to use his magic, he can do it all himself. But, alas that cursed barrier was keeping him from using it. It also turned out that being Carlos' brother did have some perks...

Chase POV

It's another wicked day on the isle today. Stealing and looting from the other residents with the crew. By crew I mean Mal, Evie, Jay, and of course Carlos. We're going around parading our evil when Maleficent comes to consult us. "Hey, Mom," Mal said addressing her mother, who was blocked by two guards.

"Hello Dear, I have outstanding news for all of you." We all looked at each other confused as to what "news" she was referring to.  
"You will all be attending school in Auradon." She said happily. Jay, Evie, and Carlos tried to escape, but the guards held them back. They all saw this as a curse, But I saw it as an opportunity. If I could get off the isle and work my magic, then we'll rule Auradon in no time. The others, on the other hand, didn't reciprocate idea.  
"Why do we have to go to the land filled with prissy pink princesses." Mal shouted back angrily.   
"Because once you get your hands on Fairy Godmother's wand..."  
"Then we can take over Auradon." I said finishing her sentence.  
"Precisely." Maleficent said happily that I understood our parents' plan. We all headed back to our home where our parents further explained and we got packed to leave. We ended up in a limo driving to the broken bridge.  
"It's a trap!" Mal shouted. We all started screaming and freaking out when a flash of light came through the window. We opened our eyes to see a bridge forming to take us across the water.  
"Woah." We all said at the same time. The limo drove across the bridge, on its way to Auradon.


	4. Jay x OC: Vacation Part 1

Aziz’s POV

“Come on Jay, we’re going to be late!” I yelled over my shoulder as I dashed across the tourney field. Jay sped up and was soon in front of me.

“Come on Aziz, hurry up!” He yelled back at me. I glared daggers at him, and he laughs a little. We continue running and dart across the bridge. It shakes under our combined weight, but there’s no time for safety. Once across we bolt through the clearing and finally arrive at the enchanted lake. We collapse on the ground above the pavilion. We’re both breathing heavily as we try to smooth out our breathing. We both turn to each other and burst out laughing. I hear footsteps and turn to see Mal, Evie, Ben, Harry, Audrey, Uma, and Gil. They stand a few metres away from us, waiting for us to finish. I hear a few whispers and murmurs among them, but I’m too busy trying to calm myself down. We were all hanging out at the enchanted lake to celebrate Harry’s birthday. This was his first birthday party.

“Happy Birthday Harry.” I say in a shy voice. He lets out a small chuckle.

“Thanks Aziz. Now come on, we’re about to get in the water.” He says in his signature accent.

I stand up and help Jay up too. We put our presents for Harry on the table. We both already had our swimming trunks on, so we didn’t need to change. Jay quickly removes his shirt revealing his sculpted body. Before I could get a good look at his body, he ran and jumped in the lake. He emerges to the surface of the water.

“Come on Aziz, the water’s fine!” He yells with a goofy smile plastered across his face. “Come on or else.” He says. I raise an eyebrow and take a step back. He turns to the rest of our friends and gives them a nod. They all turn to me and start to walk out of the water towards me.

“I suggest you start running.” Mal said with a crooked smile. I turn and burst into a mad dash. I hear their footsteps getting increasingly louder. Then I hear them all start to separate. I turn and see them running every which way. Oh no. I know this tactic. I continued running forward and hid behind a rock. I take a breather and look around me. The coast seemed to be clear until I heard a stick break. I turn and see Uma to the left of me. I turned to run the other way, but Carlos was blocking me. I step back and turn in front of me but of course, Jay is there. But I have a plan. I saunter over to Jay and wrap my arms around his neck.

“You know Jay there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” I say as I lean in closer to him. I really wanted to kiss him at that moment, but I couldn’t. Not right now. Once I was sure his guard was fully down, I grabbed his arm, turned around, and flipped him over my shoulder and onto the ground. He groans in pain on the ground. Carlos walks over and kneels next to Jay.

“Dude, you got played.” He says while chuckling. I run away from the sorry scene, but instead of hiding in the woods, I go back to the enchanted lake. Once I arrive, I see Harry, Evie, Uma, and Gil all relaxing by the lake. I walk over and join them. I was having a splash fight with Harry and Gil when the others finally returned from the woods. They had defeated looks on their faces until they saw me. Their looks of defeat quickly shifted to that of rage.

“You were here the whole time!?” Mal asked, clearly enraged. Before I could give an answer, they all ran and jumped into the water, covering me in water in the process. They all swim around me and smash me all at once.

After some more swimming, partying, and food, we all walk back to the dorms together. We make some chit chat and jokes, just enjoying each other’s company.

“So, guys, I’m going to Agrabah for spring break and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come along.” I asked sheepishly. Evie turns to me.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would love to come with you to Agrabah.” They all nod their heads in agreement. I smile and we continue our friendly banter. When we get to the dorms, we all go our separate ways. I walk with Jay and Carlos back to their dorm before I go home. When we get there, Carlos walks inside. Jay goes to walk in too but I grab his arm to stop him. He turns around to look at me.

“Hey, I’m sorry about messing with you earlier. No hard feelings?” I open my arms for a hug.

“No hard feelings.” He hugs me back. He steps inside his room and I go off to my mini castle. Evie isn’t the only one who can live in style. Once I arrive, I shower and change into some dry clothes. I started to pack for the trip since it was in two days. I sent a text to our group chat outlining all the details of the trip. I get various confirmation texts back. I turn on my speakers and connect my phone. I turn on ‘Sunday Best’ by Surfaces and begin dancing.


	5. Jay x Harry: Lunch

Jay’s POV

“Jay, if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to tourney practice without you.” I hear Carlos yell from the Dorm bedroom. I quickly pull my beanie over my head and rush through the bathroom door. I see Carlos standing in front of the door with the doorknob in his hand.  
“It’s about time.” He says with an exasperated tone and expression. We quickly speed walk to the tourney field. We set our bags down on the bleachers and get our gear. We hurry out onto the field and line up with the rest of the team. Chad walks onto the field with Harry walking next to him. They stop in front of us, with Harry standing a little behind Chad.  
“Okay, we have a new Turney member to fill Ben’s spot. Harry, will you step up please.” Harry steps up next to Chad. He has on a sleeveless, school colored shirt that shows off his biceps. He has a duffle bag slung over his shoulder that most likely holds equipment and clothes. Harry gives us all a small wave. Ever since Harry left the isle and came to Auradon, he’s been a lot more mellow and shy. Chad ushers him in line with the rest of us. He quickly comes next to me.  
“What happened to tourney being, ‘A wee boy’s game’,” I asked him in a playful manner. He shoots me a glare and a smirk. Chad blows his whistle and we start practice.

Time Skip

I was in the locker room packing my bag when Harry approached me. He walked up behind me and stood there. I turn away from my locker and look at him. He seemed a little uncomfortable and looked down at the floor while shifting foot to foot. He had the strap of his bags gripped tightly in his hands. I raise my eyebrow at him.  
“Hey Jay, would you maybe want to grab lunch with me? I wanted to grab a bite before settling down back to my dorm.” He asked me. His speaking has improved a lot since he’s been in Auradon. He still has his signature accent, but he speaks without the pirate language now. He still can, he just chooses not to. I realize that I’ve just been staring at him. I give my head a small shake to clear my thoughts and tell him yes. He looks up at me and smiles. “Meet me at the corner of 5th and Enchanted.” He says while walking to the exit. Turn back to my locker and quickly finish packing my bag. I run back to my dorm and put on some fashionably evil clothes. I stroll down to where Harry told me to meet him. I see him at the corner wearing his usual pirate attire. He had his hands behind his back, and he was staring forward at the park. I jog up next to him and tap him on the shoulder. He jumped a little at the sudden contact. He turned and his face lit up when he saw me.  
“You came.” He said in a cheerful manner.  
“I said I would, didn’t I?”  
“You did.”  
“Now, where’s this lunch you were talking about?” Harry takes hold of my hand and pulls me along with him. We continue to walk until we stop in front of a friendly-looking bakery. We walk inside and I’m immediately hit with the smells of fresh bread and baked goods. It’s soft lights and welcoming interior are an instant change from what I’m used to. I’ve gotten used to the constant bustling of life and taking it slow for a little is a pleasant change. We walk up to the counter, which had no one manning it.  
“Hello!” Harry called out over the counter. A man then pops up from under the counter.  
“Hi there.” The man said with a smile. “What can I get for you.”  
“Hi, can we get a pepperoni pizza please.” Harry asked the man.  
“Of course, anything for the cute couple. It’ll be ready in about 20 minutes.” The man then goes to the back to prepare the food. I contemplate what he meant by "the couple" until I realize that Harry and I are still holding hands. I look down at our intertwined fingers and so does Harry. He blushes.  
“Oh, sorry.” He says as he goes to pull his hand away. I reach out and grab his hand, putting our fingers together again.  
“It’s okay, I like it.” I assure him. I pull him to one of the tables by the window. We sit down across from each other and just talk. We have an easy, flowing conversation. We continue on until the guy calls us for our pizza. I grab the box and Harry tugs on my arm.  
“Come on, I know I nice place to eat. Follow me.” He tells me. I walk closely behind him as he leads me out of the bakery and through the streets to the park. We walk through the trees and find this big rock at the edge of a lake. Not the enchanted one, just a regular lake. We sit down with the pizza between us and eat. The pizza was amazing, that bakery just made a customer for life. We continue to eat in a comfortable silence. We eat half of the pizza before stopping.  
“So, just lunch huh Harry.” I tell him. His face goes a scarlet red out of embarrassment. “It’s okay, I’m glad it’s not just lunch.” I say while looking out at the water. I turn to face him, and he has the biggest smile plastered across his face. I start to lean in and give him a peck on the lips. He jumps forward and gives me a full-on kiss and of course I kiss back. After a few seconds, we pull away from each other.  
“You should’ve invited me to lunch a lot sooner.”


	6. Jay x Carlos: Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Italics mean people's thoughts. Also, I am aware that it’s really bad. Enjoy the chapter.

3rd Person POV

It was another typical day in Auradon for everyone. Ben was off doing his royal duties with Mal by his side as always. Evie was at her mini-castle with dizzy designing her a new outfit, and Uma, Gil, and Harry were off exploring the school. Jay and Carlos, on the other hand, weren't acting normal. Carlos was being awkward with Jay. They were doing homework in their shared dorm room. From anyone else's perspective, this would seem normal. But Carlos knew the truth. Carlos was blushing because of all the jokes Jay was making, and Jay kept smiling and making jokes which caused Carlos to blush more. Jay had no idea what he was doing to Carlos. Carlos, on the other hand, was a blushing mess.

Carlos POV

I was sitting on my bed across from Jay who was less focused on his homework and more focused on making jokes. He gave up on the homework and got up.  
"I'm going to take a shower. Be back soon." He said. The thought of him naked was causing me to blush so much that I looked like a tomato.  
"Y-yeah, ok-ka-y." I managed to stutter out. He got up and walked into the bathroom. I sighed hoping he didn't see the problem in my pants.

Time skip brought to you by...ME

Jay walks into the room with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I was unknowingly staring at him. He turns around to look at me seeing me staring.  
"Hey, Carlos." He said shocking me out of my deep thought.  
"You okay?" He asked sounding concerned.  
"Y-YEAH yeah just um... Thinking."  
" I know what you were thinking about." He said seductively.  
"You were thinking about me without this..." He said while tugging at the towel. I was dumbfounded. Not sure what to do or how to respond.  
"Don't worry, you don't have to say a thing." He said as he started to remove the towel. The towel falls revealing his semi-hard dick hung between his legs. I just stared at it.  
"Well, this is what you wanted. Now get to work. He said. My body, finally reacting to the situation, started to walk towards him. By the time I finally realized what was happening, I was in front of him on my knees. My brain finally turned on and I let my lust and desire take over me. I took it in my mouth and began bobbing my head.  
"Aww yeah. Just like that." He moaned. By now his dick had reached the full 9". I continued to suck, happy that I was doing this with him. I was concentrating on pleasuring so much, that I wasn’t prepared for when he started thrusting in my mouth.  
“Yeahhh. Fucking Take it. Ugh. It feels so good.” Jay said while brutally face fucking me. Luckily, I didn’t have a gag reflex so I didn’t choke. Jay's balls were smacking against my chin repeatedly. I was enjoying every minute of it.  
Oh god. You like that don’t you. Fuck, your mouth is so warm.” Jay grunted as he continued to pound my mouth. I grabbed hold of his dick and started sucking instead of having him assault my mouth. I wrap my hands around the parts I can’t fit in my mouth. My eyes flicker up to look at Jay. His head is thrown back and his mouth releases deep moans. I move my hand from around his base and deep throat his cock. He looks down at me and smiles. I continue to do deep throat him a few more times before pulls my head off his dick. I look up at him and pout.  
“Don’t worry Carlos, you’ll get it back soon.” He assured me. “Now strip, then get on your hands and knees.” He demanded. I quickly remove my clothes and my painfully hard 8” dick was freed. I jumped up on the bed on my hands and knees, while looking forward. I feel the bed dip behind me. I hear cap open and feel something pressing up against my hole. I know it’s not his dick because it’s too small, so it must be his finger. His finger slowly pushed inside of me until it was fully in. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He tells me. I moan as his finger moves in and out of me. He continues to add more fingers until three fingers inside of me. He then pulls them all out. “Think you’re spread enough now.” He says as he opens a condom wrapper. I look down at his larger cock that’s leaking precum.  
“Oh god Jay, I don’t know if I can take the whole thing.” I tell him in a shaky voice.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll start slow.” he says while planting kisses along my neck, then back, and down to my ass. He then takes hold of his cock and pushes it against my recently fingered hole. He slowly pushes in and I force my head into the bedsheets to keep from screaming. He pushes all the way in before stopping. “Fuck Carlos, your ass is amazing.” He says. We wait for a few minutes until the pain starts to ebb away.  
“Move.” I say.  
“About damn time.” He pulls most of his dick out, leaving just the tip. He then slowly pushes it back in. He continues this, getting progressively faster with each thrust. He keeps going until he’s pounding into me. I’m a moaning mess. With every one of his deep, powerful thrusts I moan out loud. He lets out grunts and growl as he penetrates me further. He then flips me onto my back without pulling his dick out. He continues to thrust into me and starts making out with me.  
“I’m close.” I tell him  
“Me too.” He then grabs hold of my cock and starts to jerk me off. He matches his hand movements up with his thrusts and I feel like I’m in heaven. I then, without warning, blow my load all over his hand, chest, and stomach. Some of it lands on me too. I moaned so loud that I’m pretty sure the entire hallway heard me. Jay on the other hand pounds into me faster and harder than I thought was possible. He then pulls out of me, removes the condom, and jerks off until he came all over my face. After he finishes, he slides down and lays on me.  
“That. Was. Amazing.” I state in between pants.  
“We should do it again sometime.” He gives me a wink. “Should we go shower?”  
“Nah, let’s lay here for a bit.” I tell him. He wraps his arms around me and flips us over so I’m lying on him. I snuggle my head into his chest and let out a breath of contentment.


	7. Jay x Harry: Exposed

Jay's POV

It's been a few weeks since Harry and I's first date and I could not be happier. We've told our friends already, but we haven't really gone public yet. We're gonna do it... eventually. It's not that we're not ready, it's just that we don't want other people's opinions to weigh on our relationship. Plus coming out *shutters*.

"Hey, Jay." Carlos greeted me, freeing me from my inner turmoil.

"Oh, hi Carlos. What's up?"

"Well, everyone is meeting up to go to the mall. Wanna come?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Harry's gonna be there."

"What time are we leaving?" Carlos smiled, clearly happy he could win me over so easily.

"We're leaving in 20." He said as he walked away. I quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on my usual clothes and grabbed my bag. I then sprint out the door. "JAYYYY!" Then I turn back because I forgot Carlos.

We arrive at the mall and it was huge. There were like 4 floors and is was amazing. They didn't have anything like this on the isle. I looked over at Carlos and he was in awe. There were so many different stores in here. I hear my phone ding and pull it out without looking. It's a text from Mal saying they're in something called Starbucks.

"Carlos, come on." He turns to look at me. "They are in Starbucks, whatever that is." He shrugs his shoulders.

"How do we get there?" He asked me. I point to the giant, glowing map in front of us. We walk up to it and look through all the categories until we found it in food and drink. It was down the corridor to our right and on the second floor. We walked down to where the map told us to go. We casually talk as we go up the escalator to the second floor. When we reach the top we see a coffee shop with the name "Starbucks" written in bold green letters across the top. We walked inside and immediately spot the group in the corner of the coffee shop. Sitting in the corner was Ben, Mal, Evie, Harry, Gil, and Uma. We wave to them but get in the line for coffee before approaching. When we get to the front, I ordered a Vanilla Frappuccino and Carlos ordered a Caramel Macchiato. We walked to the table while we waited for our drinks to be served. I sat next to Harry and gave him a little peck. I greet everyone else with waves and pleasantries. We all talk until I hear my name called for the coffee. I get up and grab the coffee from the barista and thank him. I return to my seat and hand Carlos his coffee. Harry and I kiss again when I hear a shutter sound.

"What was that?" I asked the group quietly.

"What was what?" Uma responded to my question with another question. The shuttering noise sounds again when I cuddle up to Harry. Harry turns and looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Look over there." He whispers to me while nudging his head slightly towards the entrance. I look over and see a camera lens peeking around the corner, pointing straight at Harry and me.

"Camera," I whispered to the table.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Camera!" I say louder while tapping Harry on the arm. They all look over to the entrance. The cameraman sees this and takes off running. We all book after him. I spot him running down the stairs and I followed him by sliding down the handrails. I couldn't see him anymore and turn to my left and see Carlos and Gil running after him. I immediately go after them and I hear my friends rushed footsteps behind me. Carlos, Gil, and the Cameraman round the corner, and I speed up. I turn the corner and see them running through the exit. The camera guy gets into a car and drives away. I stand the curb in disbelief. When I was on the isle, no one cared if I lived or died. Now I'm gonna have my business published who knows where. But I'm not sad about this at all, oh no. I'm Completely and utterly enraged. I am fuming and seething with anger. I am not mad for me though, I upset for Harry. He doesn't deserve to be forced out of the closet. I'm publicly bisexual and around of it, but Harry has yet to disclose his homosexuality to anyone but us. I turn around and he's dumbfounded. I see tears threaten to fall from his eyes at any moment. I calmly walk up to him and wrap him in a tight hug. I feel him shaking as he starts to break down in my arms. I hear his sobs and all I can do is hug him tighter and place small kisses on his neck, cheek, and forehead. I whisper assurances into his ear to try and calm him. In this time, Ben had called a limo and it pulled up in front of us. I lead Harry inside and he rests his head on my lap when we sit down. He's not crying anymore, but I can hear little sniffles coming from him. I run my fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"We have to do something," I state, breaking the silence.

"There's nothing we can do," Mal said. "They have photos, we can't stop them from being plastered all over the internet."

"There has to be something, are we just gonna let them force Harry to come out." I say, getting progressively louder.

"Jay," Harry spoke in his sadness filled voice. "It was going to happen eventually." I felt my heartbreak in my chest seeing him like this. I let my repressed tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. I should've been more careful. Then you wouldn't be in this mess." He flips over to look me in my eyes. I feel his blue eyes pierce my soul as he reads me easily and clearly.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for kissing me. And you're in this too, we're in this together. As long as I have you, and those idiots,"

"I resent that statement," Uma spoke. Harry turns to her.

"Do you deny it?" He asked.

"No, but I resent it." Laughter is heard throughout the car. Harry turns back to me.

"As long as we have each other, we will be fine." He sits up and wraps me in a hug. I hug him back.

"Hey, Ben," Mal called to her significant other. He responds with little noise. "Where are we going?" She asked with threatening eyes.

"Uhhhh." He looks out the window. "Evie's starter castle apparently." I feel the car come to a complete stop.

"Are you telling me you didn't tell the driver where to go?" Evie questioned. Ben looks between her and Mal repeatedly. He then decides to open the door and run out of the car. I see him run inside the building and close the door behind him. Mal, Evie, Uma, Carlos, and Gil run out of the car, yelling at him. Harry and I walk out of the car. We were walking to the door when I felt my phone vibrate. I pull it out of my pocket and I have a notification for a new article. The headline reads," Jay and Harry Hook, the kingdom's new favorite couple." I smile. I expected them to try to slander us but they were praising us for being who we are in not being afraid to show it. I give the phone to Harry and watch his attitude brighten up.

"See, I told you everything was gonna be fine." He said as he handed my phone back to me. I shake my head at him and open the front door. As we enter, I see a pillow hit the wall next to me. I look and see Gil, Carlos, and Ben throwing and dodging pillows from Mal, Evie, and Uma. Harry picks up the pillow and looks at me with a devilish smile.

"Harry, let's talk about this," I say with fear in my voice. He swings at me, but I duck and run. "I thought you loved me." He follows close behind me.

"I do, but this is much more fun." He tackles me to the floor, landing on top of me. We kiss on the floor and the others surround us.

"This is a war, not love," Gil says in a deep voice. They then proceed to pelt us with pillows.


	8. Jay x Harry: Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Descendants people go crazy being stuck in one house.

Jay’s POV

I think I’m actually going crazy. Being trapped in this house for however long is really getting to me. Harry and I moved into an apartment because living in a dorm during this virus wasn’t going to cut it. Also because living in a separate dorm meant I wouldn’t be able to see him, and I couldn’t have that. So Carlos, Harry, Chad, Gil, Uma, and I moved into this spacious 5 bedroom house courtesy of King Ben himself. We all haven’t been able to hang out for too long. But at least I have my sweat, Harry. Since his impromptu coming out, Harry has been doing pretty good. Granted, he is also going insane in this house, but we do have everyone else and that has made it infinitely better. If it was just Harry and me, we probably would’ve bitten each others heads off.  
I make my way downstairs to the kitchen because I am starving. As I get to the bottom of the stairs I can clearly hear yelling. I look around the corner to see into the large living room. I see Carlos, Harry, Gill, and playing monopoly. Oh no. Every time we bring this game out, a fight starts. I considered trying to diffuse the situation, but determined that food was 1000% better. I walk into the kitchen and heated up some leftover pizza that we made the other night. I go back to the living room and the strangest sight in front of me. Uma is now on the couch dying of laughter, Carlos, Gil, and Chad are sitting around the table looking at a now-destroyed monopoly board, and Harry sitting in a corner with his head down and his knees pulled to his chest.  
“What happened in the 5 minutes that I got pizza.” I say loud enough for everyone to hear. Chad, without looking away from the board, tells me,   
“Harry went bankrupt.” I look over at Harry who was still sitting in the corner. I have never seen him get this angry before and I’ve known him for years. I walk over and sit down behind him. I put my legs around him and hug him from behind. I feel his tense body relax under my touch. I thought about saying something to him, but just sitting here with him is enough for both of us. The others went into the kitchen for 2 hours and came back out with dinner. We sat here the entire time just talking. We don’t usually have deep conversations because he likes to keep his feelings to himself. It’s something that he hasn’t been able to break away from yet, but he’s trying.   
“Hey Harry, you wanna know something?” I ask while running my fingers through his hair.  
“What is it?”   
“You’re really gay.” I tell and we both start laughing.  
“Well you’re literally dating a guy, so who’s gayer now!”  
“You, because I still like girls.” He starts pouting.  
“Damn, the gay has failed me. Gotta turn straight now. UMA, COME HERE BABE! I’M A HETERO NOW!” He jumps from my grasp and immediately makes a B-line for Uma, who was sitting at the table.   
“Oh hell no, STAY AWAY FROM ME!” She says as she gets out of her chair and runs up the stairs. Harry follows her and we can’t see them anymore. I get off the floor and get some of the spaghetti and meatballs off the table. I sit and talk with my remaining friends. I had an entire meatball stuffed in my mouth when I get a FaceTime call from Evie. I answer it.  
“Hey, J-“ She looks directly at me. I chew enough to speak.   
“Hi, Evie.” My voice came out muffled because of the meat in my mouth (A/N: Don’t be a perv. <3).  
“Well, I was calling to see if you guys wanted to have a Netflix Party later? The Kissing Booth 2 just came out and I wanted to watch with you guys.” I finished chewing so she could hear me clearly now.  
“Yeah, we would love to. What time?”  
“At 8:00 tonight.”  
“Alright, I’ll let everyone know. Byeeeee!”  
“Byeeee!” We hang up the call and I make quick work with the rest of my food. I take my dishes and go to put them in the dishwasher. When I finish, I walk back into the living room and the lights turn off. I hear someone wheel something into the room. Whoever put something in here then runs out. Then, what I now know is our speaker, starts blasting Sk8er Boi. Bold of them to assume I won’t rock out to this. I turn on the color changing LEDs by feeling around the coffee table. The lights start shifting from color so color quickly. Those of us in the room start dancing around wildly while singing along. Uma runs down the stairs with Harry and Carlos in tow. I guess they’re the ones behind this failed scheme. Makes sense, Carlos loves this song. They join our impromptu dance party and in no time at all everyone is bouncing around. Then, out of nowhere, Chad grabs Carlos’s arm and pulls him into a kiss. Carlos kisses him back and we all clap for them. I feel like I should’ve seen it coming, but I really didn’t. I go to Harry and pull him into a kiss too. When we pull apart, I look over and see Gil try to kiss Uma. She puts her Hand in front of his mouth.  
“Don’t. Even. Think. About it.” We laugh at them. I get a text from Evie with the link for the Netflix party. We grab some extra blankets from the closet and get situated on the couch. I hook up my laptop to the TV. We make sure we’re all connected. Ben and Mal are together, Evie and Doug, and the rest of us. Harry lays his head in my lap and I run my hands through his hair. I give him a kiss on the forehead as the movie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I know this chapter was super hectic, and it’s because I’m literally going crazy. This quarantine is crazy sometimes and chill other times. I have any mistakes, please let me know. Anyway, love you guys, Later!


	9. Jay x OC: Vacation Part 2

Aziz’s POV

We all exit the limo with our luggage and bags. We walk inside the airport through the sliding glass doors of the north entrance. We go to the front desk where a lady was sitting there with a smile on her face.  
“Hello children, how may I help you?” She said in a customer service voice. Her eyes scanned over our group when she spots something that made her eyes widen. “Oh my, King Ben. My my, what brings you here.” She states in awe. Ben steps up and walks up to the desk.  
“We are all going on a trip to Agrabah.” He pulled out his first-class plane ticket.  
“Yes, of course, we will get you all boarded right now.” She pulls out a radio and starts talking to it. She gestures for us to follow her as she leaves her desk and starts walking through the hallway. We all grab hold of our bags and hurry after her. She leads us through one of the terminals. She walks us out to one of the jets and boards us on.   
“This private Jet is exclusively for the king. Whenever he needs to go somewhere, this is available for him. I already let the pilot know that you’re going to Agrahbah and if you need anything during the flight, the attendant will bring it to you. Now please take a seat anywhere you want.” She then exits the plane. I look and see that there are two seats next to each other with another pair of seats facing them with a table in-between. I grab Jay’s arm and drags him to the table before he can protest. I put my bag in the overhead bin and sit in the window seat. He does the same and sits next to me. Gil and Harry sit in front of us. It’s an 8-hour flight from here to Agrahbah. Time to get comfortable. I snuggle into Jay’s side and rest my head on his shoulder. I wanted it to be all cutesy and stuff, but his hair got in my face and mouth so I had to move. I rest my head in my hand and zone out while staring out the window. I watch as the sky slowly changed from blue to hues of oranges, yellows, and pinks. And eventually to dark blues and blacks. The feeling of a head resting on my shoulder pulled me away from my thoughts. I move my head enough to look at the person without disturbing them. Of course, it was Jay. I look around the rest of the cabin and everyone was asleep. I check my watch and it is 10:43 p.m. We left at 8. I figured that sleep is a great option. I take the blanket I had stuffed by my side and spread it out over both of us. I rest my head on top of his and slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up with the feeling of lightly being shaken. I slowly open my eyes and they meet with a pair of brown eyes staring right at me. I try to look away and break eye contact, but I can’t. I’m not sure what is. I try to say something, but I can’t. I hear someone calling my name. It echos in my head until I can hear it clearly and I snap out of whatever trance I was in.  
“Y-yeah, what?” I realize I was staring into Jay’s eyes. I don’t know why I couldn’t look away before. It was like… magic. I look over at Mal who was conversing with Evie and give her a quick glare. She shrugs her shoulders and goes back to speaking. I look back at Jay with a smile.   
“We just landed, we’re getting off in a few.” I turn and look outside the window at the grand land of Agrahbah. My home. The time zones are different here so it’s like 9 a.m. I get to see my parents. I don’t even realize I’m bouncing up and down in my seat until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to Carlos and continue bouncing up and down.  
“I can’t wait to show you guys around. It’s gonna be SO cool.” I said it loud enough so everyone could hear. “You two,” I point to Mal and Ben. “Have already been here. But the rest of you get to be surprised by the grand tour.” I open my arms outward and wiggle my fingers. I receive some laughs from the group. The flight attendant tells us we can leave and we exit the plane. I grab what I have and rush out of the plane. I was the first one out. It feels nice to be back home. As much as I love Auradon, Agrahbah will forever be where my heart is. I take a deep breath of the fresh, sandy air. Just like I remember. I rush my way through the minimal security, grab my bag, and wait outside for the others. I may or may not have left them behind. I got a little too excited. I make a call to get us a ride to get us to the palace. Agrahbah has gotten a few roads since being integrated into the United States of Auradon. Including one to the royal palace. The others walked through the doors just as the dark red limo pulled up in front of our gate. “Come on slowpokes, we got sights to see!”  
“Okay Aziz, I love your enthusiasm, but you gotta calm down,” Mal says like she’s uneasy about my happiness. She usually is. I roll my eyes before leading them to the limo. We slowly file in while the driver took our bags and put them in the trunk. The driver returns to his seat at the front of the car and starts the journey. We converse as the car makes its way through the city. We continue to talk and laugh until we complete our journey and stop right in front of the palace gates. We all exit the limo and the others are in awe. Except for Mal and Ben who have been here before. They still seem impressed as it is an astonishing sight. The driver removes our bags from the trunk and gives them back to us. I walk in front of the gates and turn around to face my friends.  
“Now, who’s ready for a tour.


	10. Ideas?

Hey, all of you beautiful people! I need help...please. I need some ideas. Not for pairings or anything, but if you do have some you're free to drop them. No, I mean like prompts and stuff, because I'm drawing blanks. So if you want, I do require assistance. Just drop them in the comments for something. Plus it would be nice to see all of your ideas. Love you guys, Peace!


	11. Jay x Harry: Denial 4 + 1

1.

The first person to notice that something weird was going on between Jay and Harry was Carlos. Jay was his best friend and he knew him really well, so he could tell when something was going on. Carlos was also very attentive, he had to be for where he came from. Being raised on the isle didn’t allow for you to be wandering alone without a care in the work. You always had to be alert and aware. So needless to say, Carlos could tell that Jay and Harry weren’t being normal.

His suspicion was first conceived at tourney practice. They were finishing up another practice and Carlos was waiting for Jay to come out of the locker room. Carlos was waiting on the field for an extra 10 minutes after practice. Jay would be late sometimes, but never this long. If wasn’t going to be able to make it, he would either tell Carlos beforehand or text him. Never has Jay just ditched him though. To say Carlos was a little concerned would be an understatement. The barrier may have been dropped and everyone was integrating well together, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t a few bad eggs. He decided to go looking for Jay just to make sure he was okay.

He checked the locker room, the cafeteria, and their room. His mind started to make all sorts of scenarios in his head, but instead of sitting and pondering on that, he went to see if Gil and Harry have seen him. Carlos all but ran to their dorm room. Instead of knocking, he just let himself in because they’re all that close. He swings the door open and surprise-surprise, there was Jay. Except he wasn’t gaming with Gil or sitting on the floor while he and Harry try to explain something simple to Gil. No, he wasn’t doing any of that. What he was doing was laying in bed with Harry. They were pressed up against each other and the bed was fairly large. The was no reason for them to be that close together. When they noticed they weren’t alone anymore they kept apart.

“Carlos haha, what are you doing here?” Jay’s voice was laced with hostility. Carlos was taken aback by this because Jay never spoke to him like that before.

“I came looking for you since you, you know, ditched me on the tourney field” It was Carlos’s turn to be hostile now. Jay’s the one who ditched him, not the other way around. Jay looked guilty and Harry had an apologetic expression on his face.

“Sorry Los, that was my fault. I asked Jay to hang out after practice and we got distracted.” Carlos couldn’t be mad at Harry. He’s too nice for him to be mad at him now.

“It’s whatever. I’ll leave you guys alone. I’m gonna go hang with Mal and Ben. Later!”

2.

Contrary to popular belief, Gil isn’t stupid. He’s actually really intelligent. Once getting into Auradon prep Gil was able to get a proper education. He took the information in fairly easily. Gil is, unfortunately, socially dumb. The actual term for it is socially inept. Social cues fall short on him. He’s not good at understanding sarcasm or reading a room. But even he could tell something strange was going on between Harry and Jay. They were spending more time than usual together. The two of them would go off doing who knows what together.

Now Gil isn’t one to soften the truth, so he makes a plan to confront them. For this to work though, they needed to be caught together. Which wouldn’t be too hard since they’re usually together. The biggest thing would be finding where they are. So he set off on a solo expedition. He went everywhere he thought they would be. The first stop was the tourney field. The two would often be found running around and playing on the field together. Not playing as in practicing tourney, playing as in chasing each other around. It was so well known by all of them that they would meet up by the field and chat until Jay and Harry decided to join them. That’s what Gil expected to see when he got to the field, but it was empty.

He figured that since they weren’t there, then the next logical place would be the enchanted lake. They all spend a lot of time basking in the waters or having picnics on the lakeside. The lake felt like it washed away more than just spells, it was like it washed off all of their negative emotions. It was as therapeutic as you could get.

Gil crosses the bridge as quickly as he could. He tried not to look at the forest floor below him, although it was covered in flowers. It may have been beautiful, but Gil’s fear of heights was stronger than his love for nature. Not by much, but enough that looking at the ground would make his stomach churn. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he got to the other side. The rest of the way to the lake was a breeze. A short walk through the woods would take him exactly where he needed to be.

Arriving at the lake, he didn’t see what he expected to. To be fair he didn’t know what he was expecting. He just knows that this wasn’t it. He approached the pavilion where Harry and Jay both sat shirtless, in their swimming trunks. Harry was feeding Jay a sandwich while laughing.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize you guys were on a date.” The two were surprised by Gil’s sudden presence. Jay physically fell back into the pool from the shock. Harry didn’t even have time to laugh because he had to defend himself.

“We’re not on a date Gil, we were just hanging out.”

“Are you sure? Because it really looked like you were on a date.” Jay climbed out of the lake and back onto land. He laid flat on his back, breathing a little heavily.

“Nope. Not a date.” He said. Gil, being himself, didn’t pick up on the obvious tension surrounding the three of them.

“Sweet, I’ll join in then.” Gil stripped his top layer of clothes and jumped into the late.

3.

Ben, surprisingly, was the next person to catch the duo. By accident of course. He had some business on the isle. They were giving it a glow up. Turning it from the ghetto to the suburbs. The people of the isle are finally free and can live better lives. Rebuilding the island is a major step that needs to be taken. The hope is that it will help the isle kids integrate better.

He decided it would be best to walk there. It was a nice day after all so why not get some exercise in. It would give him a chance to see more of the isle too.

He put on a pair of joggers and a plain t-shirt. With his bag hung on his shoulder, he was off. He had already instructed someone to drop a suit off for him at the VK’s old hangout spot, so he was set. The blue skies and cool breeze that swept through the land, only reassured him that this was a good idea. Auradon was beautiful and with how busy he always is, he doesn’t get much of a chance to stop and enjoy it. He was nearing the bridge when he heard laughter. The voices sounded familiar and it didn’t take him long to realize who it was coming from.

Jay and Harry sat at the edge of the bridge giggling like 2 school girls. Ben was concerned that they might fall in if they weren’t more careful. He’s always been very cautious. He also figured he would stop, greet the two, then go back on his merry way.

“Hey Jay, Harry.” The two seemed rather surprised by his arrival. Probably because they’re not used to seeing him walk places. Usually, they’ll see him pop up in his limo. His life is usually so fast-paced that he had to get places fast. Now that the transition from prince to the king has been completed for a while, he’s had more time to slow down and enjoy himself.

“Hey, Ben!” Harry let out a nervous laugh, his discomfort clearly showing. Ben picked up on it but he wasn’t sure why. Was he interrupting something?

“What are you doing here?” Jay wasn’t afraid to be blunt.

“I was headed to the isle, figured I’d walk there. It’s a nice change of pace you know?” Jay gave him a look of recognition. He knew just how fast Ben’s life moved. Harry didn’t understand it as much because, by the time the two had met, Ben’s life had started to slow. “So what are you two up to?” Ben was a little suspicious with the lengths that they went to to be alone.

“Uh you know, just getting some alone time, as friends, as friends do,” Harry said. Ben could’ve sworn he saw a tinge of sadness in Harry’s eyes. As quickly as to popped up though, it was gone. He checked his watch and saw that he needed to get going or he was going to end up late.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. I’ll catch you guys later.” Ben left them behind and jogged across the bridge.

4.

The next person to find out about Harry and Jay wasn’t a person at all. It was actually a group of people. Mal, Evie, Uma, and Audrey. The four of them had started to connect after Audrey’s dip into the dark side. They’ve been helping her figure herself out and recover. One of the major things they’ve discovered is that Audrey is actually a lesbian. She and Uma started dating about a month back. Ben was the most surprised by this unfolding of events considering he dated the girl.

The group of girls was out for a night on the town. They went to the more big city part of Auradon. Audrey’s lived there for her whole life so she was basically their tour guide. They hit a bunch of different places. They went shopping at some stores, partied at some clubs, and now they were on the hunt for something to eat. They walked past plenty of restaurants. From pizza parlors to ice cream shops to fancy restaurants. The girls couldn’t agree with what they wanted. Mal was advocating to get something greasy, Evie and Uma wanted breakfast, and Audrey wanted all of the above. Okay, so the girls maybe a little under the influence, but that’s expected for a night on the town.

They kept walking and stumbling through the streets looking for food. It was a cacophony of laughter and screaming. Screaming because they saw a snake at one point and took off running. Their shouts could be heard from the next street over. In their frightened running though, Uma spotted a cozy-looking diner. She stopped dead in her tracks. The others, seeing Uma that was no longer there, also came to a halt a few feet in front of her.

“What happened Uma?” Evie asked in a slightly slurred voice.

“Look, a diner. Can we go?” She started giggling halfway through. Uma as it turns out gets really friendly and happy when she’s drunk. It’s as if the alcohol washes away her evil facade like lines in the sand.

“I think a diner might be perfect. We should totally go.” Mal exclaimed. The others cheered in agreement, happy that their quest for food had finally come to an end.

“Let's go!” Audrey yelled as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her in the direction of the diner. She swung the door open and basically stomped into the restaurant with the other girls in tow. It also should be mentioned that everyone was not wearing shoes. They had to hold them because they all went out in heels and could no longer walk in them, so they were carrying them around. Mal looked around the diner which was pretty empty considering the time. But there was an interesting set of people in the back corner. And by set I mean pair. This pair being our Jay and Harry. Mal made eye contact with Harry, who was facing the door. A look of horror crossed his face. Jay turned around so fast that Mal was concerned it would cause whiplash.

“HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Uma yelled. She must’ve also noticed the presence of the other two as well. They were all excited that they somehow found their friends at a restaurant.

“Oh shit, wait, are they on a date?” It was more giggle than words but was still processed by everyone. Including Jay and Harry.

“We’re not on a date.” Jay paused to consider what Mal thought was an excuse. “We were just hitting the big city just like you were. And we got hungry so we came here.” The girls all shared looks with each other. Even in their non-sobriety, they could all see he was lying. They weren’t going to call them out on it though.

“Alright, well we will is over here and give you all your alone time.” Audrey, again, dragged Uma to the opposite side of the diner and took a seat at the corner booth. The other two followed and a waitress came and took their orders.

5.

Jay and Harry weren’t dating. They really weren’t. Sure they hung out a lot more recently and spent more time alone together, but that didn’t make them a couple. It also didn’t help that they were both secretly pining over one another. They’re so oblivious of each other's feelings that they’ve basically been going on dates without actually dating. Not to mention how their friends somehow manage to keep finding them. It’s like they’re all actively searching for them all the time. It had gotten rather annoying at this point.

Currently, Harry and Jay were back at the enchanted lake. They weren’t swimming, they just had their feet in the water. Harry had sent Jay a message saying that they need to talk and to meet him there. Jay dreaded what the message could mean. They had met up but neither said anything. Their minds were plagued with fears of how this conversation would go.

“Look, Jay,” Jay was very afraid. No good conversations starts like that in his book. He figured Harry was gonna want to stop hanging out so much. “I know that the others have been finding us a lot and saying that we’re dating. And it’s more than annoying at this point. But it seems like everyone thinks we are together.” Here it comes. The end of their friendship. And Jay wasn’t prepared at all. “And frankly, I wouldn’t mind if we actually did.” That wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He assumed was the end. But I was the opposite. Or it would be if he said something.

“W-what?” Something other than that.

“I get it if you don’t want to-“ He cut Harry off really quickly.

“Whoa, I totally and completely want to be in a relationship with you. I’ve wanted to ask you for a while but I was scared. And we just kept hanging out and I thought that was as close I was gonna get.” The words just fell out of his mouth. He’s not even sure if he made any sense.

“Really? Well then, let me show you how long I’ve been waiting.” Harry leaned and their lips connected. Some might say it was magical. And by some, I mean their friends who were silently sitting a few feet back. At least they were silent until they started clapping. The new couple hastily broke apart in surprise. The harsh glares they sent at their friends were almost deadly.

“Congrats on finally being a couple!” Ben shouted.

“Yeah, your pining was getting annoying,” Mal said. She wasn’t afraid to be brutally honest.

“Yeah, at least they’re not denying it anymore,” Carlos said in a bored tone.

“You know what Jay? We don’t have to deal with this. Let’s go.” Harry stood and held out his hand for his recently acquired boyfriend. They walked past their gaggle of friends without another word.

“Let’s give them 5 minutes before we go find them again.” Uma had a mischievous smile on her face.

“Make it 10. I want a challenge.”


	12. Harry x Gil: Flower shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Okay, I’m not quite sure what I’m going for here. This is sort of a modern AU, but there’s still magic? There is no isle of the lost so no one is from there. Just read it and see I guess. Also, it’s shorter than I usually write, but I hope it’s good non the less. Peace!

**Harry’s POV**

My alarm rings at 7 a.m like it does every morning. I open my eyes and a smile forcefully makes its way onto my face. Of course, I’m waking up happy, I get to go to my dream job. And what I mean by that is I get to go to my flower shop. I’ve always wanted to start one and when I finally got the chance, I took it. Getting to do the thing I love every day is a blessing. And it’s owned by me, so I’m my own boss. It’s perfect.

The only sad part is that it gets a little lonely sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, I have friends. Like Uma and Carlos. Well not like… those are pretty much my only friends. I don’t really talk to other people. I can, it’s not like I have a problem doing it. I just choose not to. People are unpredictable and just plain annoying sometimes.

Back to the present, I’ve gotten ready for work. I grabbed my messenger bag hanging by my front door and headed out. It wasn’t a long drive to my shop so it didn’t take me more than a few minutes to get there. The shop was just how I left it. You could see some plants right by the windows. Of course, it’s closed so no one steals them. I opened the door but left the sign closed. I needed a few minutes to get the shop ready for any and all customers. I turned on the lights inside and opened up the windows. I did a sweep around to make sure all of the plants were alive and well. As they should be. So, I put my bag behind the counter and opened up shop. The sign was flipped, the door was open, now I just had to wait for people to come in.

Until then, I slowly made my way around the shop feeding and watering my plants. Some of them are magic so they require special care. Like the Ember Lilys. They are so beautiful and encapsulating. The thing is they release little bursts of flames when you water them. It also needs a special kind of fertilizer like all magical plants. Regular plants and magical plants take 2 different kinds of fertilizer. I always have to be stocked up on both.

I continue to around the room, tending to every flower as the needed to be. I got to the Pixie Hibiscuses, which are magic hibiscuses that release small amounts of pixie dust when someone walks by them. I turned away from the plants and to the door. What I was not expecting was the gorgeous man that walked in. I was floored. His long brown hair flowed down to his shoulders. His blue jeans, deep brown coat, and the rustic red shirt fit him perfectly. Even with the coat, I can still see how big his bicep is.

“Uh, mmm, hello there. What brings you to my flower shop?” I put on a smile. Which was easy because he seemed to have this nice and gleeful feel about him.

“Oh, hello! I’m just looking for some flowers to give to one of my friends. His name is Jay and his boyfriend just broke up with him. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Yeah, of course, tell me about your friend so I can get him the best fit.” I went back to what I was doing as the man described his friend to me.

“Jay is super nice. He’s really athletic and confident. We go exploring a lot and he’s a people person.” The man finished. I pondered for a second. I wanted to get him the right set of flowers.

“Maybe we should get him these.” I moved from the Calla Lilys that I was watering and moved to the other side of the room. I picked up a vase with the bouquet of colour changing cosmos. I handed them to Gil to give him a chance to admire the flora. We watched as the flowers slowly shifted through the color spectrum. It was mesmerizing really.

“I think they’re perfect.” His smile grew brighter as he eyed the flowers. “How much are they?”

“Twenty-five dollars.” I walked behind the counter and put the plant for purchase. He approached the counter and handed me his debit card. The purchase went through and I handed the card back. I grabbed a small pouch of magical plant fertilizer and set it in front of him.

“This is to help keep the plant alive. They should last 2 weeks. The receipt printed and I made sure to give it to him. “Come back again sometime, it was nice to meet you. And I hope Jay loves the flowers.”

“Thanks, I’m sure I’ll see you again.” He takes the pouch and flowers and leaves. On the counter though, but his receipt was still on the counter.

“Hey, you forgot you-“ There was writing on the paper. It was his name and phone number with a smiley face. I take out my phone and save his contact in. And if there was a heart or two next to his name, nobody has to know.


End file.
